Caught in an Awkward Embrace
by SheCanDoBetter
Summary: When Cece walks in on Eli and Clare in a compromising position, she decides to have a talk with Clare.


**So I've had this story in my mind for quite a while, but I didn't really know how to carry it out. I hope I've conveyed the awkwardness of scene. I only wish I could have made this a bit longer, but as I'm still a beginner at writing fanfiction, I hope it'll suffice. As always, reviews (critical or not) are welcomed and encouraged. My next fanfiction will be a real mulit-chapter story and it may take a while until it's uploaded. **

Clare giggled as she stretched on her tiptoes to peck Eli's lips.

He closed his eyes, expecting the kiss to linger, but when it didn't, he opened his eyes and smirked at her. Receiving a few giggles in response, he swooped down and captured her lips. His arms wrapped around her body and he gripped her tighter. He held her bottom lip between his two. Wanting to put his love in one passionate kiss, he swiped his tongue against Clare's lip and she immediately let him enter his tongue.

With her two hands around his neck and tangled in his hair, Clare felt light-headed. His tongue was exploring her mouth and she tried to match his passion by lightly sucking his tongue. She heard a low moan escape his mouth. They both pulled apart to breathe, keeping their foreheads together. He kissed the tip of her nose before they both dove back for each others mouth.

Eli shifted his hands lower so they rested on the bottom of her butt. Clare understood and broke their kiss so she could hop into his arms. With her legs around his hips, she happily returned her attention to his mouth. Eli matched the pace of her lips and slowly walked back towards his bed. Once he felt the edge of the bed hit his thighs, he leaned back and fell on the bed. Clare quickly left his lips for a moment so as to not make their teeth collide from the impact. When she saw that she was safely hovering above Eli, she straddled his hips and met his mouth once again.

Eli could feel Clare's smile through the kiss and knew she could feel his smirk. Her light-honey curls cascaded down onto his face. His hands started to message her lower back and she arched her back into him. His thumb hit her side and a few giggles escaped her lips.

Clare pulled back from him, her face a nice shade of pink, and sat up. She was still straddling his hips as she tucked a curl behind her ear before smiling back down at him. "I love you." She told him before she dove back to his mouth, cutting off what she was sure was going to be an 'I love you, too'. She suddenly felt Eli's hands grip her sides, and before she could squirm out of his grasp, he gently rolled over so he was over her. His legs were now straddling her hips and their mouths reconnected.

Another moaned escaped Eli's lips while her tongue shot into his mouth. He inserted his own tongue into her parted lips. His fingers roamed around the hem of her shirt and he decided to pull it up a bit, exposing skin from her jeans up to her bottom ribs. In return, he felt the back of his shirt rid up and the warmth of Clare's hand rubbed his flesh. Eli trailed his kisses down her jaw onto her neck, licking the skin and sucking a bit to leave a slight hickey. He heard her moans mixed with his heavy breathing.

She felt his soft lips on her collar bone, his tongue tracing it. As she closed her eyes, savoring each feel, she heard a quiet squeak and thought it was the bed springs until Eli's lips were torn away from her body and she heard him growl "Cece!".

Eli looked towards his mother who was now turning around to walk back down the hall, a small smile playing on her lips. He stood up and went to shut the door. "I'm sorry Clare, I thought I locked the door, I really did." He leaned back on the door and closed his eyes.

"It's fine Eli, really." She said as she walked over to him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. She could feel the deep red blush that she was sure would be on her face permanently. Eli opened his eyes and smiled down at her, kissing her forehead as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Eli, do you mind if I speak to Clare in a moment?" Cece's voice was mumbled, but still carried through the door as she knocked gently. Eli looked down at Clare and rolled his eyes. Clare offered a small smile up to her boyfriend. Once they heard Cece's footsteps retreating back downstairs, Eli spoke, "Clare, you don't have to go talk to her, I don't want to put you in an awkward situation."

"It's fine Eli, we can go talk to her, she's probably just wondering if I'm going to stay for dinner or something." Clare rationalized. She saw Eli's skeptical expression. "What?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Clare, you know how awkward she can get, don't you?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"She is nothing compared to my mother, come on, let's go downstairs. Cece is waiting for us." Clare commented as she took Eli's hand and dragged him out the door as he awkwardly shuffled behind her.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Cece on the couch, Clare squeezed Eli's hand and lead them over.

Clare smiled shyly at Cece as Eli looked to right, flexing his jaw. "Eli baby boy, would you mind if I have a girl talk with Clare? I know Bullfrog would love your help with his car in the garage." Cece told her son and watched as he kissed Clare's temple then scurried away to the garage without a word. "Sit down, dear." She said as she focused on Clare and patted the couch cushion next to her.

Clare obliged by sitting down and awkwardly turned her body so she was facing Cece. She listened as Cece talked about Eli. "Oh, he's just being a sour puss because I interrupted." Cece said and laid a hand on Clare's knee. Clare gave her a small smile, knowing Cece was partially correct. Clare knew Eli was also upset because he thought Cece would embarrass her and make her feel uncomfortable.

"Look, I don't mind you guys doing that, as long as you're both ready. Don't let him pressure you, sweetie. Oh, and make sure he's treating you nicely. Rough sex can be absolutely amazing, as long as you've established the love you share many times before. So make sure he's being slow and gentle with you. And don't you dare only please him, a girl needs to be pleased too. If not, you better come and tell me, because I will whip his sorry ass." Cece said in an embarrassing motherly tone.

Clare could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks and was sure they were a bright red color. She tried to find her voice. "Um, Cece, we're not really- I mean we just-" Clare tried to explain with her dry, raspy throat. She adverted her gaze and looked around the room, trying to keep her composure. "This isn't releva- trust me, we haven't-" She was cut off from her rambling by Cece.

"Clare, darling, don't worry! It's truly nothing to be embarrassed about! I know this may be awkward because I'm Eli's mother, but don't worry. I know Helen can be uptight and I wanted to make sure you had this conversation with somebody." Cece said smiling, not paying much attention to Clare's burning cheeks. "Sex is a wonderful thing! It's only human nature. And there's nothing wrong with it, as long as you're safe about it. There's condoms in Eli's bathroom under the sink, but those may be expired, though I don't doubt he's bought more." She spoke, oblivious as to how uncomfortable Clare was with this conversation.

"Oh my God." Clare couldn't form any other words to display how she was feeling. She tried to explain that her and Eli's sex life was nonexistent, that they only ever had heavy make outs, but she couldn't get her voice to obey. Her face was bright red and she wanted to run out the door. Sure she talked to her own mother about this briefly after the vibrator incident, but other than that, she only got the basic 'no sex' lecture.

"Well, it's important to be safe. I want to be grandmother some day, but that day is not anytime soon. So it's important you guys use those condoms. If things get really heated one day and you find that the supply has run empty, don't feel hesitant about using some of ours. Bullfrog and I store them in my first drawer of my nightstand." Cece went on and noticed Clare's eyes shifting around everywhere except her gaze. "Honey, I know this may be awkward for you, but you need to know. I want you guys to be always be safe."

Clare gave Cece a forced smile for a moment before returning her gaze to the picture of Eli with cake all over his face on his third birthday. The picture frame was slightly to the right of Cece's head and she decided to focus on it while she listened.

Cece took Clare's smile as a sign to continue. "I just hope you guys are having fun. And once again, I hope he's treating you right. Because well, if he takes after anything from Bullfrog, whew, we're both very lucky girls." Cece giggled.

Clare felt her eyes widen and her face turn another shade redder, if that was even possible. She knew this is where a spit take would happen in the movies, if only she actually had water to rehydrate her throat. She glanced at the door and begged her feet to carry her there, but they were as stiff as stone and wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry for interrupting earlier, I just wanted to know what type of pizza you guys would like. I'll order peperoni, does that sound good? You guys can get back to whatever, unless I've killed the mood..." Cece said as she stood up and made her way into the kitchen to call for pizza delivery.

Clare sat still on the couch, she loved Cece in a daughterly way, she truly did, but anything pertaining to sex and an adult was going to remain awkward for a long while. She knew Cece only had caring intentions, but if she could delete the past 10 minutes from her life, she wouldn't even hesitate to do so.


End file.
